


can i check you out?

by parkers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, First Meetings, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, hq rare pair week, this pair deserves more ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkers/pseuds/parkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>athletic, friendly, happy – that cute boy is everything tadashi is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i check you out?

The first time Tadashi sees the cute boy with the freckles, he’s got a smile like the sun, two friends with him, and no apparent inclination towards doing anything remotely studious. He sits in the round table in the center of the room, close to the fiction books marked “H,” wears a bright purple shirt, and looks like he plays sports. Tadashi likes his warm skin and warm hair and his eyes, the brightest he’s seen in a while.

He can’t help, but peek over occasionally from the library’s reference desk, watching the boy talk brightly to a sweet-looking girl and a scary-looking guy over piles of miscellaneous books. To his relief, the boy sits with his back to him, so Tadashi can stare all he wants. Still, he tries to be careful and glance once every five minutes only.

“That boy’s cute,” Lev comments as he takes a seat next to Tadashi. “Is that what you were going to say?” He props his face up on an elbow, grinning cheekily.

“It was _not_ ,” Tadashi answers immediately, face pinking, and hurriedly elbows Lev. “And stop staring at him. He’s going to look this way.”

The cute boy waves his hands around, making the girl laugh and say something.

“Why is that bad now? He’ll be interested in you.” Lev, being Lev, talks in a voice definitely not appropriate for a library.

“Sh!” Tadashi waits until Lev quiets down. “No one would be interested in _me_.” Lev frowns at this, but Tadashi continues before he can speak. “And aren’t you supposed to be shelving books?” He nudges Lev gently once more with his elbow.

“Taking a well-deserved break right now!” Lev stretches and grins.

The cute boy yawns and makes a comment that infuriates the scary-looking guy, who hits him in the head with a book.

“This is your fifth one since we began working...” Tadashi prods him again. “Come on, Lev.”

“Ukai isn’t looking right now, so it doesn’t matter.”

Tadashi pauses, sighs.

“It’s a miracle how you haven’t been fired yet,” he says flatly. He glances at the clock. The cute boy’s been here for almost an hour now.

“Don’t be mean! Ya-ma-gu-chi!” Lev complains. “Ta-da-shi!” he adds for emphasis.

“Go back to work, Lev.”

“I want your job instead. Nobody needs to ask questions, really. You got nothing to do.”

“I’d like to see you answer some of the questions people like to ask me.”

Lev’s about to respond, but seems to notice something more interesting. His eyes light up, and Tadashi is not sure if he’s ready to hear whatever’s going to come out of Lev’s mouth. He excitedly elbows Tadashi, who braces himself.

“He’s looking at us!”

Tadashi looks along the line of Lev’s gaze to see two curious brown eyes resting innocently at him.

The cute boy happens to be looking right at him.

Right. At. Yamaguchi. Tadashi.

Tadashi freezes.

It’s a cute boy looking at _him_ , just some plain library assistant. What’s going on, how does he get himself out of here _right now_.

He almost squeaks when he ducks down behind the table. Oh god, what is the cute boy think of him now. He can’t look to find out; he can’t risk this.

“Hey, go and say hi!”

Tadashi groans, soundly burying his face in his arms. He’s sure his entire face is on fire right now. “Lev, shut up.” Thank god their library is a tiny library in a tiny town with not too many people staring at him right now. He’s sure he’s making a spectacle of himself.

Lev pauses. “Fine.” His grins widens. “But _only_ if you talk to that kid.”

“Lev!” Tadashi clamps a hand on his arm and shakes his head frantically. He’s so going to die. In the background, he hears a slight commotion over the loud sound of his beating heart.

“I was joking! But seriously. Get going soon. Also, sit back up.”

Tadashi exhales a short breath, watches Lev leave, and goes back to staring discreetly at the cute boy, who’s now stood up, talking expressively to his friends. He was looking over at him; what does that mean? This is so hard.

Tadashi hates his tiny, flimsy heart and the way it screams for a certain cute boy’s attention yet shies away from it.

He pats his face, willing it to cool down. The cute boy probably didn’t even know him, didn’t care at all.

His shift ends in an hour, at twelve.

The groan of a chair against the floor catches his attention. He looks to the source of the sound.

Which is the cute boy leaving his chair and heading right towards him.

Tadashi balks.

People are watching. The cute boy’s friends are watching. The cute boy has pink cheeks.

“Hello!” The cute boy’s staring at him with a very determined look on his face. His hair is even more of a mess than Tadashi thought. He’s standing right in front of him. Tadashi’s not sure what to say. His mind has completely shut down.

He looks even cuter up front.

“H-hi. Uh. How may I, uh –” Tadashi starts, his tongue tripping over all of his words. “Help you.”

“So, uh, like,” the cute boy starts, then clears his throat. “So –”

It’s cute.

Tadashi’s heart is going a million miles per hour.

“Y-yeah,” he manages to choke out. “Um. Keep going.”

The cute boy takes in a deep breath. “Alright. This may sound really bad. I’d just like to, uh, warn you of that.”

“Um, yeah.”

“So, you’re a librarian.” Tadashi doesn’t cut in to correct him (“library assistant!”); he’s too busy listening earnestly. “So, mind if I... check you out?” He makes a nervous smile.

Tadashi’s heart may or may not have died at hearing this.

“Yes! I mean, uh, I’m, uh,” Tadashi searches desperately for a cool response. “I mean, I like you a lot too, and, uh –”

“That’s a p-positive response to me askingyououtkinda?” The last part comes out in one big jumbled mess. The cute boy’s eyes dart to Tadashi’s nametag. “So, uh, Yamaguchi Tadashi? Are you going to, uh, accept? I mean, it’s totally okay if you –”

“No! I mean, yes! I’d love to!” Tadashi berates himself for interrupting. That was rude. Not a good sign.

“T-that’s good then! So, like, uh, I’m Shouyo! Hinata Shouyo! And like, I know this place nearby that’s, uh, really great and, basically, are you free in the afternoon today because volleyball practice was cancelled today so I have free time and I really like you so,” Hinata pauses, then takes a deep breath. “We should totally meet up, but that’s if you have free time too, and it’s alright if you don’t because, uh, I bet you’re too busy for a guy like me, and I’m sorry!”

“I, uh, I’m good at three today,” Tadashi says slowly. He can’t actually believe what’s going on. “So, uh, Hinata, let’s go to the place you said. Uh, do you have an address and a phone number so I can call you?”

“Yes!” Hinata shouts eagerly, nearly cutting off the end of Tadashi’s sentence. “Um. Let me go back to the table and get my phone. Sorry.” He grins sheepishly. “I didn’t think you’d say yes.”

Tadashi stares at his back in puzzlement. Hinata is the cute one, the bright one, the alive one. How could Tadashi not accept?

Back at the table, the scary guy mutters something that makes Hinata retort defensively. The sweet girl pats his arm reassuringly.

Hinata returns, running across the room. Definitely against the library rules, but Tadashi can’t say anything to Hinata’s excited eyes.

They exchange phone numbers in a rush of hands and buttons. Tadashi feels Hinata’s warm skin brush his.

“Yeah! So I have to leave soon for something, but I’ll definitely definitely be there, promise!”

“Yeah, me too,” Tadashi says, dazed. “So, I’ll see you there. Yeah. Definitely.”

He manages a smile, and Hinata stutters over a few more words before running back to his table.

 

“So, it did work out in the end.”

“Lev! Y-you, uh, just, how long have you been here? Actually, don’t answer that – just get out.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just want more lev + yamaguchi super good friendship (or romance)!!  
> hopefully i didn't write too ooc aha this was written in a rush but thank!! you!! for reading!!  
> hit me up @ [my tumblr!](http://www.kash1ma.tumblr.com)


End file.
